Recuérdame
by Aelynb
Summary: Es una historia OutlawQueen. Regina y Robin recién se conocen y ambos se atraen... Las cosas se van dando, pero pasa algo que altera todo. Uno de ellos tendrá que luchar por recuperar sus recuerdos y el tiempo perdido.
1. Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro

**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de OUAT. Es OutlawQueen.**

**Sus reviews serán aceptados con todo gusto, ya sean buenos o malos. Para cualquier sugerencia me pueden encontrar vía Twitter como AelynSB.**

**[La historia comienza basada en el 3x15 justamente después de que Regina viera el tatuaje de Robin y huyera]**

* * *

Regina caminaba velozmente en dirección a su casa, daba pasos largos y firmes.

\- ¡No puede ser él! Esto no puede estar pasando! No a mi... No ahora.- se repetía ella en voz baja.

Por fin llegó a casa, entró y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su cama, se tiró en ella y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado el día en que Tinkerbell le mostró a su amor verdadero. No había logrado verle la cara, pero si ese tatuaje... Era exactamente el mismo, de eso no había duda.

A la mañana siguiente Regina despertó gracias a los rayos de sol que comenzaban a iluminar toda la recámara. No contaba con ánimos de levantarse, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Bajó las escaleras aún adormilada y comenzó a prepararse el desayuno. Estaba a punto de sentarse a comer, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta...

\- My lady, soy Robin-

Regina abrió sin darse cuenta que aún estaba en pijama. Traía puesto un corto camisón negro de encaje. - Si, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

Robin quedó embobado -Eh... Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que usted se encontrara bien- El ladrón no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Era increíblemente perfecta; ese camisón definitivamente le quedaba muy bien, la miraba de arriba a abajo. Sus piernas lucían largas y torneadas, su cintura pequeña y su busto...

Regina sintió como el ladrón encajó la mirada en su tentador atuendo. Entonces recordó que aún estaba en pijama. No pudo evitar ponerse roja.

\- Amm... Pasa, yo iré a cambiarme y en un momento hablamos- Dicho esto Regina fue lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Robin se quedó en la sala de estar de la casa esperando a Regina. Comenzó a husmear discretamente por toda la planta baja de la casa. Sobre la chimenea alcanzó a ver unos marcos de fotografía, el se acercó a contemplar las fotos. En ellas se veía a una Regina mucho más risueña y vulnerable, acompañada de un pequeño niño de cabello castaño oscuro. Se veían felices.

\- Es mi hijo, su nombre es Henry- Dijo Regina, que ya se encontraba parada detrás del ladrón. Ya estaba vestida con jeans, una blusa negra y tacones altos del mismo color.

Robin dió un salto notorio -Oh! Disculpe. Mi lady, me asustó- Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió. - Bueno... Y en donde está el?-

-El no me puede recordar, lo hice hace un tiempo, pero fue por su bien- Dijo Regina con voz débil mientras bajaba la mirada

Robin pudo notar su tristeza -Usted es una buena madre, se nota - Dijo tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Eso intento día a día- Mencionó Regina con una sonrisa triste.

Robin cambió el tema de golpe. - Bueno, pero yo vine aquí a preguntarle qué fue lo que sucedió ayer. ¿Hice algo que le molestara?-

Regina torció la boca y contestó -No, es sólo que creí recordar algo-.

-Umm... No lo creo, majestad. Pero no insistiré-

Regina le dedicó una sonrisa -Gracias-

El quedó pensativo por unos segundos -Mmm... Pero para conseguir mi silencio, usted tendrá que acompañarme por un helado- Comentó sonriendo

Ella sonrió incrédula -Me está amenazando... Humm... Creo que no tendré más remedio que aceptar-

**Regina**

-Déjame ir por mi suéter- No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto. ¿Que van a decir los demás?... Bueno, pero no importa. Sólo somos compañeros.

Bueno... Aunque admito que es un hombre muy apuesto. Puede que me guste un poco... -Estoy lista, vamonos-

Salimos de la casa y caminamos por la calle.

-Por cierto, te ves muy hermosa-

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es sonreír, no quiero decir nada que pueda prestarse a un malentendido y él piense que me interesa. En fin...

Pasamos toda la tarde comiendo helado y recorriendo todo Storybrooke mientras ambos platicabamos.

Según Tinkerbell el polvo de duende no miente, quizás Robin si es mi verdadero amor. Pero puede que no, puede que sólo sea una coincidencia. Es un hombre más con un tatuaje insignificante.

* * *

Ya era un poco tarde. Habían pasado todo el día paseando, pero Robin tenía que regresar al campamento.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi hijo. ¿Me acompaña, majestad?-

-¿Tienes un hijo?- Preguntó Regina endureciendo el tono de su voz y mirándolo un poco molesta. -¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?... ¿Qué pensará tu esposa si te ve conmigo?-

-No creo que a ella le importe, Marian... Mi esposa, murió hace muchos años- Entristeció -Soy padre soltero-

-Oh. Disculpa, no quería hacerte sentir mal-

-Está bien, no se preocupe- Le dijo sonriendo -Entonces? Me va a acompañar o no?-

-No, creo que tu hijo querrá pasar tiempo con su padre, y yo no quiero estorbar. Ya es tarde y es mejor que me vaya a casa-

-Está bien. Nos vemos luego... Cuidense mucho-

-Gracias- Ambos comenzaron a caminar para lados contrarios, cuando Regina se detuvo en seco y miró a Robin a lo lejos para después gritarle.

-¡Robin!-

El se giró rápidamente para mirarla.

Apenas lo vio girar y siguió gritando -¡Dime Regina, me haces sentir vieja hablándome de "usted"!- vio la sonrisa que se marcó en el rostro del ladrón y se dió media vuelta de regreso a su destino.

-Regina! Regina! Abre la puerta! Esto es importante!- Gritaba Snow desde la calle.

El reloj marcaba las 4:58 de la madrugada y Regina despertó gracias a los golpes en la puerta. Se puso rápidamente una bata y se acomodo el cabello; bajó y abrió la puerta, estaba a punto de explotar de lo molesta.

-Se puede saber qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?! Es de madrugada! La gente duerme a esta hora-

Snow no prestó atención a la queja -Zelena se fue- Soltó de pronto. -Pero hizo algunas cosas antes... Dejó libre a Gold...-

Regina no dejó que terminara -Bueno, y ya lo interrogaron?-

-Déjame terminar, por favor!... Okey, como te decía dejó libre a Gold, que por cierto no recuerda a Zelena; pero eso no es lo importante. Parece que también deshizo lo que sea que hayas hecho con Henry-

Regina la miraba confusa -¿A qué te refieres?-

-El te recuerda. Despertó preguntando por ti, y te está esperando-

Regina no pudo detener la lágrima de felicidad que comenzó a correr por su mejilla. -Vamos!-

* * *

**Ok. Es un poco corto, pero algo es algo. Espero les vaya gustando.**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

**Trataré de actualizar pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Declaraciones

**Hola. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Estoy tratando de hacer capítulos largos, pero con la escuela no me da tiempo. Sólo tengo 2 opciones: subir un capitulo largo a la semana o un capitulo corto cada dos o tres días. (Ustedes deciden)**

* * *

Regina y Snow entraron a la casa. Henry, Gold, Emma y David las esperaban en silencio.

El primero en reaccionar fue Henry.

-Mamá! No te recordaba, pero muy en el fondo te extrañaba más que a nadie- Dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Regina y comenzaban a caer las lágrimas.

-Yo también te extrañé mi niño, aunque siempre te tuve a mi lado-

Ambos estaban abrazados cuando Emma optó por interrumpir.

-Yo sé que se extrañaron, pero Henry debería regresar a dormir-

Él la miró molesto, estaba a punto de responderle, pero Regina intervino.

-Me parece que Emma tiene razón. Regresa a la cama, mi príncipe, mañana platicamos- Indicó mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso.

Cuando oyeron la puerta de la habitación de Henry cerrarse, comenzó su debate.

-¿Por qué Zelena se fue de la nada?-

-Seguramente está planeando algo-

-Nos está probando!-

-Tal vez se dió por vencida

Cada quien daba su punto de vista, hasta que se quedaron sin más. Decidieron retomar sus rutinas normalmente.

* * *

A las 2:30 p.m Regina y Henry se dirigieron a Grannys para comer.

Ambos estaban sentados poniéndose al día de todo lo que había pasado, cuando Henry se quedó mirando un hombre que no paraba de mirar a Regina desde la mesa del lado contrario.

-Hemmm... Mamá?-

Regina se había perdido en sus pensamientos. -Ay! Perdoname, ¿Què me decías?-

-Creo que le gustas a el sujeto de aquélla mesa- Sonreía mientras le señalaba discretamente a su madre la mesa en donde estaba Robin.

Efectivamente, él la estaba mirando... Regina no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-Hola- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa radiante, mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-Oh! Hola, Robin... Mira, él es mi hijo, Henry- Volteó a ver al niño y continuó -Henry, él es mi amigo Robin-

Henry abrió más los ojos -Robin?! Eres Robin Hood?!-

-Si, ese mismo y a sus ordenes, joven- Respondió en una carcajada

-Wow! Gracias. Eres súper!-

Robin se sentó junto a Regina, estaban por iniciar una conversación entre los tres... Cuando de pronto llegó Emma.

-Henry!- Gritó la rubia mientras se acercó corriendo con el niño.

-Què quieres, Swan?- Preguntó Regina de mala gana.

-¿Què no puedo venir a ver a mi hijo?... No me avisaron que iban a salir juntos. Estaba preocupada por él.- Contestó Emma ya enojada mientras comenzaba a jalar a Henry. -Hora de ir a casa, compañero-

El niño miró a Emma con enojo, para después despedirse de Robin y Regina.

-Hasta pronto, Robin- Dijo mientras se daba un apretón de manos con el ladrón. -Adios ma'. Te amo. Y te extrañé muchísimo- Abrazó fuertemente a Regina y se fue.

Un silencio incómodo los invadió durante un par de segundos. Hasta que Robin se decidió a hablar.

-Emma... Es también su mamá?-

-Si- Regina comenzaba a imaginar lo que él estaba pensando

Robin hizo una mueca de dolor -Entonces... Tú...- tragó saliva para armarse de valor y finalmente preguntar -¿Eres lesbiana?

Ella no pudo evitar soltarse a carcajadas. -Jajaja! Claro que no, Robin- Comenzó a enseriarse -Emma lo dió en adopción y pues yo lo adopté desde que era un recién nacido- Suspiró -Es una historia muy larga-

Robin cambió su cara de preocupación por una de alivio total.

-Uff! Menos mal, tengo que admitir que eso me asustó-

Regina rió -Por qué?-

Él le tomó la mano lentamente -Porque me gustas mucho, Regina. Y no quería perder mi oportunidad tan pronto-

Lo dijo... Así, sin más, sin rodeos. Sólo lo dijo. Ella se quedó paralizada. No sabía sí responder o no... Irse o quedarse, acercarse o alejarse...

-Yo... Yo...- Sentía que se le habían olvidado todas las palabras existentes -Yo... Creo que me tengo que ir, ya es algo tarde- Ni siquiera le dió una oportunidad para que se opusiera. Simplemente agarró sus cosas y se fue corriendo, dejando claro que no quería compañía en ese momento...

* * *

Llegó a su casa casi sin aire, sentía que había corrido un maratón.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! ¿Cómo puedes actuar cuando el hombre más apuesto en el planeta se te declara?... Uff... Tengo una idea! Llamaré a Tink-

*En el teléfono*

Diiing... Diiing... (ruido de teléfono)

-Contesta, por favor, tonta hada-

-Hola? Quien habla?- Contestó Tink en un modo muy dulce.

-Soy yo, soy Regina-

El hada pegó un grito -Oh! Regina, qué alegría escuchar tu voz!-

Sonrió -Igual me alegra escucharte, pero creo que sería mejor vernos- Escuchó una risita del otro lado del teléfono -¿Que te parece si vienes a mi casa en una hora?-

-Pero claro que si! Te veo en una hora. Bye-

-Bye-

* * *

Tinkerbell llegó a las 5:00 p.m. Tocó la puerta y Regina salió a abrirle casi instantáneamente. Ellas eran muy unidas y se conocían a la perfección, así que se emocionaban al verse después de tanto tiempo.

Al verse ambas soltaron ese típico grito que hacen las amigas.

-Reggie!- El hada se lanzó a abrazarla -Te extrañé-

-Yo igual- Comenzó a jalar a Tink -Pero pasa, mujer, que tengo algo muy importante que contarte-

En la sala había una colchoneta en el piso con almohadas y palomitas alrededor.

Tink sonrió -Parece que hoy es noche de chicas!-

-Si que lo es- Contestó Regina mientras ambas se sentaban en la colchoneta. -Bueno, te contaré...-

Tinker interrumpió -Espera! Es algo bueno o malo?-

-Es lo que yo me he estado preguntando y no lo sé. Por eso quiero que tú me ayudes a averiguarlo-

-Uff que nervios! Ok ya empieza- Contestó Tinker muriendo de curiosidad.

-Conocí al hombre del tatuaje. Se llama Robin... Y es muy guapo, creo que me gusta- Comenzó Regina

Tinkerbell estaba totalmente sorprendida -No te lo puedo creer! Y todavía preguntas sí eso es bueno? Claro que lo es. Es tu alma gemela!- Tomó aire y siguió hablando -Bueno y que ha pasado desde entonces?-

Regina suspiró -Pues... Hace un rato me dijo que yo le gustaba... Pero no supe qué hacer! Sólo salí corriendo y después te llamé-

-Regina Mills! Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-Ya te lo dije. No supe como reaccionar-

-Regina... Regina... Tienes que arreglar este desastre-

-Ok. Pero no hoy. Por favor. Quiero divertirme esta noche-

-Está bien- Dijo Tink sonriendo.

Esa noche fue muy divertida, cantaron con el karaoke de Henry, bailaron, bebieron y conversaron mucho.

Regina despertó gracias a las voces que provenían de la puerta. Rápidamente subió a cambiarse y justo cuando terminó escuchó a Tinkerbell

-Regina! Baja por favor! Te buscan!-

-Ya voy!- dijo mientras llegaba a la puerta. Encontrándose con él ahí parado.

-Bueno, pues fue un placer conocerte, Robin. Yo ya me tengo que ir- Anunció Tinker

-Okey. Bye- contestó Robin

El hada salió y le abrió paso al incómodo silencio...

-Hola- Dijo Regina en un suspiro de resignación.

-Hola- Contestó con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior -Me gustaría platicar contigo, ¿Te parece si te invito un café? Es la última vez que te insistiré-

Regina se puso nerviosa. Sí decía que no podría terminar de perder sus oportunidades de ser feliz con su alma gemela... Pero y sí decía que si?

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. Espero que les vaya gustando porque ya casi empieza lo bueno. **_

_**Dejen sus reviews por favor! **_


	3. Capítulo 3: Reconociendo sentimientos

**Hola. Les tengo el siguiente capítulo. Espero y les guste.**

* * *

Después de varios segundos meditando su respuesta... -Está bien, vamos-

Salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar.

-Tu amiga es muy simpática. Me dijo que le habías hablado muy bien sobre mí- Comentó Robin.

Regina se puso un poco roja, no podía creer que Tinkerbell le había dicho eso a Robin. -Amm... Bueno... Si, un poco-

Ambos caminaban lenta y silenciosamente, la situación ya se había puesto un poco incómoda. Fue cuando Robin decidió "romper el hielo" -Bueno, ¿Entonces pretenderemos que nada pasó el día de ayer?-

Regina volteó a mirarlo rápidamente, casi rogando haber escuchado mal -A que te refieres?- preguntó disimulando no saber.

Volteó a mirarla -Te dije que me gustas- vio claramente como ella empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. -Y aún no has dicho nada-

-Perdón, es sólo que no sé cómo puedo responder a eso-

-Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad, no quiero que inventes excusas para evitarme o cosas así-

Llegaron a Granny's y pausaron la conversación mientras pedían dos cafés. Después de unos minutos ambos salieron del lugar, cada quien con su vaso en la mano.

Regina veía de reojo a Robin, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima -Qué me miras?- Preguntó ella con el tono brusco de siempre.

Soltó una pequeña e inaudible carcajada -Nada, es sólo que aún no me das una respuesta clara. Pero no importa, no te quiero incomodar- Regina sólo le sonrió, pero no dijo nada, así que Robin continuó -Te quiero presentar a alguien. ¿Vienes?-

Le entró la curiosidad -Si? A quien?-

-A mi hijo, Roland-

-Y como sé que no me vas a secuestrar o a hacer algo? Aún no te conozco tan bien - Preguntó ella en broma

-Porque puedes confiar en mí. Yo jamás intentaría lastimarte- Respondió él en un tono muy tierno.

Soltó una risita. -Está bien. Tú ganas-

Llegaron al campamento de los ladrones y a lo lejos se distinguía al único niño que los acompañaba. Estaba de rodillas en el piso, jugando con unas piedras.

Robin se aproximó a el pequeño mientras Regina se quedó esperando recargada en un árbol.

Cuando el pequeño vio a Robin se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió junto a el -Papá! Llegaste-

Robin levanto a Roland en sus brazos y le dió un beso en la frente -Cómo está mi muchacho?-

-Bien. Te echaba de menos-

-Yo también, hijo. Pero ven, te quiero presentar a una amiga- Dijo mientras bajaba al niño y ambos caminaban en dirección a Regina.

-Roland, ella es Regina... Regina él es Roland-

Regina se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño, dejó ver una gran sonrisa -Hola, corazón. ¿Cómo estás?-

Roland le sonrió, dejando ver sus hoyuelos -Bien, gracias... ¿Tú serás la novia de mi papá?-

A Regina le incomodó la pregunta y se quedó paralizada, sin saber que responder, volteó a ver a Robin, quien reía silenciosamente.

-No por el momento, hijo-

Roland ya no dijo nada, sólo hizo una mueca de inconformidad y se fue a seguir jugando.

-Emm... ¿No por el momento?- Preguntó ella

-Bueno, no creo que quieras romper el corazón de un niño de cinco años-

Regina soltó una carcajada -Oh! Pero claro que no. Eso sería horrible- Dijo sarcásticamente, aún riendo.

Robin presentó a Regina con sus hombres y platicaron con ellos un rato.

-Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque?-

-Está bien. Pero sólo un rato, porque tengo que pasar por Henry-

Robin fue a despedirse de su hijo y sus hombres, para volver con Regina.

Comenzarón a caminar juntos, adentrándose en el bosque, sumergidos en su plática.

De pronto Regina tropezó con una rama que se atravesó en su camino, Robin instantáneamente la jalo de un brazo, atrayendola a él y quedando cara a cara.

-Gracias- Dijo Regina casi en un suspiro, ambos se miraban a los ojos aún sin separarse.

-De nada- Apenas terminó de argumentar sus palabras, cuando un impulso los llevó a acercarse lentamente hasta que sus labios chocaron... Se dieron un pequeño beso y luego se separaron. Se miraron durante unos segundos, para después darse otro beso, uno más largo y lleno de intensidad. Parecía que llevaban años esperando por ese momento.

-Wow! Que buena besadora eres- Bromeó Robin al separarse.

Ella no quería decir nada, todavía se sentía confundida.

-Regina, estás bien?-

-Si, es sólo que no lo vi venir, todo pasó muy rápido- Contestó ella con la mirada perdida en alguna parte.

Robin le levantó la cara y depositó otro beso en sus labios -Entonces podemos hacerlo ir lento... ¿Te parece?- Dio un paso atrás para poder ver la reacción de Regina.

-Me estas proponiendo algo?- Sonrió

-Pues, eso creo...- Acortó la distancia de nuevo. - ¿Quisieras hacerme el honor de... No lo sé... Ser mi novia?-

-Me parece perfecto- Le dio un beso rápido, apenas rozaron sus labios -Pero ya me tengo que ir. Henry me espera-

-Amm... Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, gracias. Luego te veo-

-Okey- Se besaron nuevamente. Y ella desapareció en una nube morada.

Regina apareció frente a la puerta de Emma y comenzó a tocar, hasta que Mary Margaret abrió.

-Hola, Regina. ¿Vienes por Henry?-

Volteó los ojos -Oh no, vengo a disfrutar de una larga y entretenida charla contigo- Dijo sarcásticamente, adentrándose en la casa y tomando asiento en el sofá más cercano.

-Okey. Ya entendí- Hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que esperara un momento. Entró a una habitación y dos segundos después salió de ella junto con Emma y Henry.

Henry salió corriendo a abrazar a Regina -¡Mamá!-

Ella correspondió al abrazo -Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo la pasaste?-

-Muy bien. Listo para ir a casa-

-Eso me parece perfecto. Vámonos-

Ambos salieron del lugar.

Henry se la pasó hablando todo el camino sobre el nuevo juego que Emma le había comprado.

-Bueno, pero como estuvo tu día, mamá? Te ves un poco extraña-

Regina sacudió la cabeza -Pues yo me dormí todo el día, probablemente por eso me ves rara-

No prestó mucha atención al tema -Si, debe ser eso-

Para cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron con Tinkerbell, quien estaba sentada en el primer escalón de la entrada, se limaba las uñas mientras esperaba que llegaran.

Apenas los vio y corrió a saludar.

Primero se acercó a Henry, mientras Regina abría la puerta. -Hola, pequeñin! Que alegría verte-

-Hola- le dió un abrazo y entró a la casa, yendo directamente a su habitación.

Tinker y Regina se saludaron aún paradas en la puerta y luego entraron.

-Estás enojada porque te dejé con Robin ¿Cierto?- Tinkerbell hizo una pausa para que Regina contestara, pero al no obtener respuestas continuó -Perdoname! Por favor... Yo sólo me preocupo por ti...- Regina interrumpió.

-Hey! Tranquilizante. Te diré que al principio si estaba muy enojada... Tanto que no hubiera dudado en convertirte en nada más y nada menos que polvo de hada- Bajo el volumen de su voz, para que el hada fuera la única que pudiera escuchar. -Pero gracias a que te fuiste, ahora tengo novio- Dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Tinker pegó un grito, pero rápidamente puso la mano en su boca, callándose a sí misma para que Henry no la escuchara. -Es broma?!- Susurró

-No, es totalmente cierto-

-Wow! No te lo puedo creer! Que feliz estoy por ti!-

-Gracias, Tink. No quiero sonar cursi, pero yo igual estoy feliz-

Ambas se abrazaron. -Tenemos que celebrar esto y me tienes que contar todo-

-Mejor otro día, querida. Henry dormirá aquí y no quiero molestarlo. Ya tiene suficiente con pasar todo un día con Emma-

Tinkerbell volteó los ojos. Aún no se acostumbraba al humor negro de Regina. -Tienes razón. Mejor me voy y luego te veo-

-Okey. Adiós- Respondió mientras veía a su amiga desaparecer en su nube verde.

Regina fue a la cocina y se preparó un café mientras recordaba su día. Fue a su estudio revisó papeles y notas que tenía amontonadas sobre un buró. Estaba leyendo, cuando se percató de la hora. Ya eran las 11:30 p.m. y aún podía oír a Henry jugando con su Xbox

Apagó las luces de la planta baja y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto del niño.

-Henry, cariño. Tu hora de dormir comenzó desde ya hace una hora- Se recargó en el marco de la puerta. -¿Qué haces aún despierto?-

-Perdón, ma'- Dijo sorprendido al ver la hora. -Se me pasó el tiempo-

-Está bien, pero ya a dormir-

Henry ya estaba en pijama, así que sólo apagó la tele y se metió a las cobijas. -Listo-

Regina se acercó a su hijo, se sentó en la cama y le dió un beso en la frente. -Te amo, mi pequeño adulto-

-Yo también te amo, mamá. Descansa-

Regina salió y cerró la puerta.

Ahora fue a su habitación, se puso la pijama y apagó la luz. Reposó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. El sueño comenzaba a invadirla, cuando de pronto escuchó su celular.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, pasó su mano por el borde del buró que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Apenas lo sintió, y lo puso inmediatamente en su oreja, sin siquiera mirar quien era.

-¿Hola?- Contestó con voz adormilada. -Más les vale que sea urgente-

-Espero que el morirme de ganas de escuchar tu voz sea considerado como algo urgente- Dijo Robin del otro lado de la línea. -Perdón por despertarte. Pero una persona me regaló este objeto raro y me dijo que con esto podría hablar con quien yo quisiera-

Regina rió en voz baja, mientras se sentaba -Se llaman celulares... Pero en fin, ¿Quien te lo dió y por qué tienes mi número?-

-Me lo dió una chica que no conozco. Y pues tu número, lo robé. A eso me dedico ¿Recuerdas?-

-Oh, pero claro- Regina tenía mucho sueño. - Oye! Me parece estupendo que quieras tener una plática a estas horas de la noche, pero creo que tendrás que seguir la conversación con tu almohada, porque yo ya quiero dormir-

-Claro, olvidé que la realeza duerme temprano- Bromeó.

-Jaja si. Lo siento-

-Está bien. Entonces dejaré descansar a la Reina-

-Gracias, descansa. Adiós-

-Adiós. Te amo, Regina-

Regina no respondió, sólo colgó y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, pensando en Robin. Haciéndose, probablemente la misma pregunta que él... ¿Cómo era posible amar a una persona en tan poco tiempo?...

* * *

**Perdónenme por tardar tanto y publicar tan poco. La escuela no me deja escribir tanto como yo quisiera, pero les juro que hago lo posible por actualizar rápido. En fin, Gracias por continuar leyendo.**

**Espero y les agrade este capitulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Una visita desagradable

**Hola! Lamento tardar tanto en publicar :( Ténganme paciencia. TODO se me complica...**

**En fin! Espero que les guste este capitulo (DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR. Quiero saber que tan bien o que tan mal me está quedando)**

* * *

Era de mañana, el reloj marcaba las 8:15 a.m., los rayos del sol comenzaban a chocar en la cara de Regina, que se encontraba aún en un sueño profundo. Era sábado, así que no tenía motivo alguno para levantarse temprano. Lo único que pensaba hacer era pasar el día viendo películas con su hijo, claro, sólo si él tenía ganas.

La voz de Henry la despertó.

-Mamá! Despierta. Robin está esperando allá abajo, te busca- Decía mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

Regina se levantó de un salto y corrió a buscar algo de ropa a su armario. -Cariño, ¿Podrías decirle que bajo en 10 minutos?-

-Claro ma' tomate tu tiempo, yo lo entretengo- Dijo mientras se alejaba de la puerta para bajar las escaleras.

Regina al fin pudo encontrar un atuendo adecuado. Sacó un vestido negro ajustado, con escote en "v". No era muy largo, pero tampoco muy corto. Le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Enseguida tomó unas zapatillas altas, en color negro, llenas de brillos. Dejó las cosas en la cama y se tomó una ducha de 5 minutos; con un movimiento de manos se puso la ropa y se acomodó el cabello.

En la planta baja estaban Henry y Robin. El niño le mostraba al ladrón su colección de videojuegos y películas que se encontraban en un inmenso estante que quedaba frente a las escaleras.

A los 10 minutos exactos se comenzó a escuchar el taconeo de Regina acercándose a las escaleras, ambos voltearon y la vieron bajar las escaleras. A pesar de que ya no estaban en el bosque encantado, ella se seguía viendo como la auténtica reina que había sido.

Sin importar que Henry no sabía de la relación secreta de Robin y Regina, él parecía notar la química entre ellos -Bueno, pues yo iré a casa de Emma, luego los veo- Dijo mientras salía de la casa guiñándole el ojo a su madre.

-Le contaste de nosotros?- Preguntó Robin, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, después de ver al niño salir.

-No. No sé porqué se fue- Respondió y luego lo besó.

-Bien. Y qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?-

-De hecho, hoy no tenía pensado hacer nada, más que descansar-

-Y... No quieres compañía?- dijo levantando las cejas.

-Eso no estaba en mis planes, pero estoy segura de que no me vendría mal- Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ok. Entonces, ya que no tenias nada planeado... Te puedo invitar un café? Ya después haremos lo que la Reina decida-

-Me parece bien, vamos- Después de decirlo ambos , iban de la mano, pero apenas dieron unos cuantos pasos por la calle, cuando Regina pudo sentir las miradas de toda la gente centrándose en ellos dos. Decidió soltar la mano de Robin y alejarse unos milímetros de él para que nadie notara su noviazgo.

Robin se dio cuenta de la reacción instantánea de la Reina -Pasa algo, Regina?-

-No, es sólo que aún no quiero que la gente se de cuenta de esto, quiero que Henry sea el primero en saberlo- Contestó un poco apenada

Suspiró -Regina, pudiste haberlo dicho desde antes de que saliéramos de la casa, ya nos vieron algunas personas-

-Lo sé. Pero no importa porque hoy mismo hablaré con Henry-

-Perfecto

Siguieron caminando sin decir palabra alguna, aunque no era necesario. Bastaba sólo con hacer contacto visual, con una mirada se decían todo.

Era algo raro, ya que sólo tenían días de conocerse. Pero en esos días ya sabían tanto el uno del otro, que parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

Finalmente llegaron a Granny's. Robin empujó la puerta, abriendo paso para que Regina entrara y después entró él.

Cómo ya era de costumbre, todas las miradas se centraron Regina, quien ya ni siquiera lo notaba; pero Robin si se percató. Decidió acortar un poco de distancia -Parece que tienes admiradores- dijo en un susurro, mirando a las personas que aún tenían su atención en la Reina.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada -Bueno... No los puedes culpar-

-Tienes razón- Respondió con fingida resignación, mientras ambos se sentaban en los bancos que se encontraban junto a la barra.

La abuelita se acercó a ellos y mientras lanzaba una mirada de mala gana a Regina, preguntó -¿Qué se les ofrece?-

-Dos cafés para llevar, por favor- Dijo Robin.

La abuelita se fue y cinco minuto después salió Ruby, quien les sonreía ampliamente y caminaba hacia ellos con dos cafés en las manos. -Aquí esta su orden. ¿Quieren algo más?-

-No, gracias, Ruby. Eso es todo- Contestó Regina, jalando a Robin del brazo y saliendo del lugar. Se dirigieron nuevamente a su casa.

Llegaron y apenas cerraron la puerta, cuando se besaron profundamente, sintiendo que una descarga de amor y desesperación los invadía por dentro. Robin acomodó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la Reina, sintiendo cómo sus respiraciones se complementaban. Se separaron para tomar aire, pero dejaron sus frentes juntas, se veían el al otro, diciéndose con miradas cosas que sólo ellos eran capaces de comprender.

-Veamos una película ¿Sí?- Preguntó ella al tomarlo de la mano, para conducirlo al sillón, frente a la televisión de plasma que se encontraba en la pared.

-Me parece bien- Se sentó en el sillón

Regina entró a la cocina y salió unos minutos después, con un recipiente lleno de palomitas en la mano; lo dejó en la mesa y se sentó junto a Robin, hizo un par de movimientos con las manos para aparecer una cobija y unas películas frente a ellos.

Finalmente se decidieron por ver "Los juegos del hambre".

Después de ya llevar bastante rato viendo la película, decidieron ponerse cómodos. Ambos se quitaron los zapatos y subieron los pies a la mesa de centro, se taparon con la cobija y Regina recargó su cabeza en el hombro del ladrón, mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda.

* * *

Ya eran las doce de la tarde, Henry se encontraba en las calles de Storybrooke, de regreso a casa de Regina. Había pasado la mañana con su abuela Mary Margaret, hablando sobre cómo se sentía con todo lo sucedido recientemente.

Como ya le era costumbre, Henry siempre llegaba a casa sin hacer ruido y sin avisar; por lo tanto ese día fue igual. Abrió la puerta y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la sala...

Al ver al ladrón y a su madre abrazados, le entró una ráfaga de alegría y caminó hasta ellos. -Hola, ¿Qué hacen?-

La voz del niño ocasionó que ambos se separaran de un salto. Regina inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a su hijo con la mirada, hasta que lo vio parado detrás del sillón en donde se encontraban. -Henry! ¿Pero qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Preguntó alterada.

-Pues nada, hoy quise llegar temprano- Apartó la mirada de su madre y volteó a ver al ladrón -Hola, Robin. Que gusto verte aquí- Dijo sonriente.

Robin sólo sonrió ampliamente, para después voltear a ver a Regina, esperando que ella le explicara al niño la situación. Sin embargo ella aún no sabía por dónde empezar.

El silencio los estaba invadiendo, por lo tanto, Henry decidió hablar. -Bueno, y... ¿Desde cuándo son novios?-

-Desde ayer- Mencionó Robin

-Hmm... Me parece genial

-Perdón por no contártelo, estaba buscando el momento adecuado para contarte... Pero, parece que ya no será necesario

Henry sólo sonrió. -No te preocupes ma'. Me parece más que bien que al fin se hayan animado.

Dicho esto Regina y Robin ya no tuvieron preocupación alguna por esconder su relación. De ahí en adelante comenzaron a salir diariamente a citas, siempre agarrados de la mano y de vez en cuando se daban pequeños besos en público.

* * *

Cinco meses después... Después de tanto tiempo juntos, Roland y Henry ya se llevaban demasiado bien, por lo tanto Robin y Regina se decidieron por vivir juntos. Ya eran toda una familia feliz y las cosas estaban estables en el pueblo.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Mary Margaret se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de Regina, tocaba desesperadamente.

-Regina! Regina! Necesito que abras

Unos segundos después Robin se asomó por la puerta, estaba aún adormilado y no traía camisa. -Si, Mary. ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Hola, Robin. Lamento sí interrumpí algo, pero tengo que hablar con Regina lo más pronto posible- Dijo con una extraña rapidez.

Robin se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. -Espera unos minutos, voy a despertarla- Subió las escaleras, dejando a una Snow intranquila y preocupada.

Regina se encontraba dormida, estaba semi desnuda, pero tapada con las sabanas. Robin se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de despertarla.

Comenzó a moverla -Regina... Regina... Amor, despierta.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en a cama, un poco exaltada -¿Qué pasa?

-Mary Margaret está abajo, dice que necesita hablar contigo... Se ve algo asustada.

Inmediatamente puso cara de inconformidad, pero aún así se puso una bata y fue con Mary, seguida por Robin.

Snow, caminaba de un lado a otro, tronándose los dedos. Estaba ansiosa, necesitaba hablar con la alcaldesa. -Regina!- Gritó al verla -Perdón por molestar, pero esto es importante.

-Más te vale- Respondió con ese toque de superioridad de siempre. Mientras todos tomaban asiento.

-Si, si. Bueno, te contaré lo que pasó- Se aclaró la garganta y continuó -Bueno... Pues todo pasó hace media hora. Todos estábamos dormidos, cuando de pronto escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte, David y yo inmediatamente fuimos a ver a Neal... Y bueno...- Se puso nerviosa- Encontramos algo.

-Habla, mujer! Qué encontraron?

-Sobre la cuna de Neal estaba ésta nota- Le extendió un pedazo de papel.

Regina lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta -"Entonces, ¿Creyeron que sería tan fácil deshacerse de mi?... Ja! Eso no fue un final, es a penas el principio. Regresaré pronto, más poderosa que cualquiera. Y no voy a descansar hasta ver a Regina tan miserable y sola, como yo lo fui alguna vez.

Estén atentos, porque quiero que me den una gran bienvenida. Atentamente: Su bruja favorita".

Robin quedó algo aturdido con lo que acababa de escuchar, pero a pesar de eso, no se dejó intimidar. Por el contrario, Regina estaba en shock. Sabía por experiencia propia de lo que era capaz una bruja enojada.

Robin acarició la espalda de Regina, para tranquilizarla -No te preocupes, juntos podremos con esto.

Snow permaneció sin decir nada, no encontraba palabras para consolar a su madrastra. Optó por sujetar su mano como muestra de apoyo.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien- Dijo mientras recobraba sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos tranquilos hay que encontrar una manera de decírselo al pueblo.

Regina retomó su mala actitud -¿A caso crees que son las tres de la tarde? Necesitamos dormir.

-Okey, supongo que tienes razón- Contestó resignada -Mejor me voy- Se levantó y se fue.

Robin inmediatamente caminó hasta Regina y la abrazó -Yo sé que estás asustada, pero no deberíamos darle importancia, seguramente lo único que quiere es molestar- Se tomaron de la mano y subieron a dormir.

* * *

**Trataré de subir pronto... Pero no prometo nada.**


	5. Capítulo 5: El dolor insoportable

**Hola. Gracias por continuar leyendo, por comentar, dar favorito, seguir la historia y también a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de mandarme mensajes. Espero que este capítulo tanto como a mi.**

* * *

Robin inmediatamente caminó hasta Regina y la abrazó -Yo sé que estás asustada, pero no deberíamos darle importancia, seguramente lo único que quiere es molestar- Se tomaron de la mano y subieron a dormir.

* * *

La noche no fue muy agradable, Robin cayó rendido apenas poniendo la cabeza en la almohada, por el contrario, Regina no había podido dormir después de tanto pensar en la carta que dejó Zelena. Se encontraba acostada de espaldas al ladrón, preguntándose qué era lo que su hermana podría hacerle.

De pronto, sintió una mano tomarla por la cintura, así que por instinto sacó una bola de fuego de su mano y volteó para ver quien era.

-Regina!- Robin pudo sentir el calor del fuego cerca de su mano -¿Qué te pasa?!

Ella se percató de que era Robin. -Perdoname, es sólo que me asustaste. Estaba demasiado sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Trató de reconfortarla dándole un abrazo -No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Regina recargó su cabeza en él y comenzó a llorar, aún abrazandolo. Sus brazos eran el único lugar en donde podía sentirse completamente segura. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de que Zelena pudiera acabar con su felicidad. Robin, Henry y Roland eran la única esperanza que le quedaba para poder tener su "final feliz". Ya no le sería posible soportar otra desilusión, otra muerte u otro corazón roto. Ya no era tan fuerte como antes, ahora era buena, estaba recuperando la confianza y el cariño de todos. Era su segunda y última oportunidad. Si algo lo arruinaba estaría perdida.

Robin comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y a darle pequeños besos en la frente -Ya no llores, no nos hará daño. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte y no voy a dejar que nada les pase, ni a ti, ni a los niños- Le limpió las lágrimas y ella se acercó para besarlo. Fue un beso corto, pero sincero.

Regina aún sollozaba -Te amo... No quiero perder "esto". Finalmente siento que tengo una familia, me siento amada. Soy feliz así, tal y como están las cosas. Ella quiere destruirme y sé que sí se empeña en hacerlo, lo logrará.

-Yo también te amo, más de lo que te imaginas. Y no dejaré de hacerlo, sin importar qué hechizo me lancen- Ambos se recostaron nuevamente -Vamos a dormir.

* * *

Robin y los niños se habían levantado temprano, dejaron descansar a Regina, mientras ellos preparaban el desayuno. Estaban haciendo Hot Cakes. Henry hacía la mezcla, Robin los preparaba en la estufa y Roland sacaba platos, vasos y tenedores.

Cuando terminaron tomaron todo y lo pusieron en una charola, para después subir. Antes de llegar a la habitación, Robin se adelantó para despertar a Regina y avisar que se pusiera su bata, para que los niños pudieran entrar. Estaba demasiado cansada para levantarse, así que solo movió una mano y su nube morada hizo todo el trabajo.

La puerta se abrió y ambos niños entraron casi corriendo al cuarto. Dejaron la charola en uno de los burós y saltaron a la cama para saludar a Regina, quien los recibió con una cara de sorpresa y alegría a la vez.

-Buenos días ma' - Henry depositó un beso en la mejilla de la alcaldesa, seguido de Roland -¿Que te parece lo que te preparamos?

-Wow! Pues me tienen sorprendida. A que se debe todo esto?

-Te lo mereces- Le dijo Robin

Comenzaron a comer todo lo que habían preparado. Todo se veía apetitoso y desprendía un rico olor a dulce.

Robin estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, le daba de comer a Roland. De pronto Regina perdió el color, al mismo instante en que sentía un dolor penetrante en alguna parte de su cuerpo, sin saber exactamente de donde provenía, dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor; comenzó a sentir un malestar muy extraño, sintió como si sus fuerzas se le fueran y la vista se le nubló. Afortunadamente estaban sobre la cama, así que no se hizo daño al caer de espalda.

El primero en percatarse de lo que pasaba fue Henry, que de inmediato comenzó a mover a su madre -Mamá! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!.

El ladrón corrió para tomar a la alcaldesa en sus brazos y salieron rumbo al hospital. Robin caminaba lo más rápido que podía, mientras los niños lo seguían con pasos veloces. En el camino se encontraron con Snow y David, 6 se acercaron rápidamente al percatarse de la situación.

Mary Margaret fue la primera en intervenir -Robin! ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sé. Estábamos desayunando y de pronto se desmayó- Respondió Robin, sin detenerse a mirar a la mujer.

-¿Piensas que esto tenga que ver con Zelena?- Preguntó David al alcanzarlos.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea... Y no quiero pensar en eso, lo único que me interesa en este momento es llegar al hospital lo antes posible.

Ambos asintieron y lo siguieron hasta llegar al lugar. Al entrar, Robin hizo una señal a las enfermeras que se encontraban cerca; estas le acercaron una camilla, en donde el pudo acomodar a Regina, para que la llevaran a revisión, mientras firmaba algunos papeles.

David y Snow buscaron algunas bancas vacías en la sala de espera y condujeron a los niños hasta ahí. Robin no tardó mucho en ir con ellos, ya no tenía nada que hacer más que esperar que alguno de los doctores saliera a darle algún tipo de información; se sentó y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

Henry estaba perturbado, nunca en sus 12 años de vida, había visto a su madre en ese estado. Estaba severamente preocupado, sus emociones le invadían con cada segundo que pasaba sin saber de su madre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin parar, Regina siempre había sido una mujer fuerte ante los ojos de su hijo, jamás se dejó ver vulnerable ante el. Y eso era probablemente lo que más le afectaba.

* * *

Regina despertó un poco desconcertada, miró para todos lados. Paredes blancas y angostas, una televisión en la parte superior de la pared. La puerta estaba entreabierta y se escuchaban muchas voces lejanas a la habitación... Estaba en un hospital. Por lo menos aun conservaba su vestido intacto. Apenas recordó lo que había pasado, cuando sintió ese profundo e incesante dolor. Pegó un grito, lo suficientemente fuerte, para asegurarse de que alguien la oyera.

Whale entró corriendo y se quedó impactado al ver la escena. Regina estaba postrada en la cama, gritando de dolor, con ambas manos en su abdomen, el doctor pudo percibir que había sangre saliendo por debajo del vestido de la alcaldesa. Después de unos segundos de permanecer petrificado en la puerta, al fin se dispuso a acercarse a ayudar; un par de enfermeras entraron y comenzaron a dar a Regina algún tipo de tranquilizantes, mientras la conectaban a algunos aparatos.

-Whale!- Lo llamó gritando -Qué demonios tengo?!

-No lo sé con certeza, Regina- Hizo una breve pausa - Pero te prometo que lo averiguaré. Sólo necesito que duermas un poco- Agregó cuando se percató de que aquel dolor se estaba desvaneciendo.

Regina asintió y tomó a Whale por la muñeca -Solo te pido una cosa- Lo miró a los ojos. -Sea lo que sea, dímelo a mi primero y después a ellos- Supo que ella se refería a Robin y los Charming.

-No te preocupes, sólo les diré que ya estas mejor.

Ella sólo asintió y hundió la cabeza en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Whale salió a encontrarse con Robin. Éste último tenía una cara de angustia evidente, caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Robin?- Lo llamó

El ladrón volteó. Y se encaminó hacia él -¿Cómo está?

-Aún no sabemos qué es lo que tiene. Pero ella esta mejor. Ahora se encuentra durmiendo.

-Gracias- Quedó un poco aliviado y fue a contarle a los demás.

* * *

Al despertar, se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía puesta una de las batas, de esas que cualquier paciente usaba. Eso la hizo sentir débil, pero a la vez la hizo pensar en la gravedad de la situación. Comenzó a preocuparse, necesitaba respuestas. Quería saber que era aquello que estaba mal. Intentó sentarse, pero el movimiento sólo le provocó más dolor. Regresó a su posición original y cerró los ojos, pero ya no para dormir, ahora era solo para relajarse y organizar su mente. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse lentamente hasta ella, abrió los ojos y era un doctor, no era Whale, simplemente era otra persona que ella jamás había visto. Pero en fin, era doctor.

-Bueno, doctor. ¿Ya saben lo que tengo?- Le preguntó con curiosidad y un ligero tono de angustia que delataba su preocupación.

El doctor la miró unos segundos y le regalo una sonrisa, a la cual Regina no respondió y decidió ignorar -Si, señora. Usted lo que tiene es un embarazo. Y ya sea debido a algún problema emocional que usted haya tenido, ha estado a nada de abortar- La cara de Regina se tensó -Pero no se preocupe, el feto está sano.

-Desde cuándo?...- Regina aún estaba en estado de shock con la noticia.

-Sólo tiene dos meses. Pero yo le recomendaría que dejara de ser tan gruñona. Eso podría afectar al pequeño.

-¡Déjeme sola!- Le gritó y el doctor salió disparado. Ya que este estuvo fuera del cuarto, ella finalmente comenzó a llorar. A pesar de que todo iba bien con Robin, sentía que de alguna manera, ese embarazo los separaría. No pudo evitar volver a sentir ese vacío en el corazón, el mismo que sintió el día en que Daniel murió en sus brazos. Lloraba, lloraba y lloraba, ya no había remedio. Porque aun que le ofrecieran la opción, jamás abortaría a ese bebé, ya era parte de ella y de cierta forma, también era como llevar un recuerdo de Robin dentro de sí misma...

* * *

**Gracias por leer. *Trataré de actualizar pronto***


	6. Capítulo 6: Recuérdame

**Hola. Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo... Ha sido uno de los más difíciles. Me he quebrado la cabeza tratando de redactar todo lo que se me viene a la mente. Espero les esté haya gustado la historia hasta este punto, ya que a partir de aquí las cosas comenzarán a cambiar un poco. Aquí es donde el titulo del fic empieza a tomar sentido.**

**Cualquier comentario y/o critica constructiva son más que bienvenidos.**

**RECUÉRDAME**

* * *

Regina pasó el resto del día en cama, los médicos aún le suministraban algunas dosis de calmantes para el dolor. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta ahora se diera cuenta del embarazo? No hacía falta ser un experto en el tema para saber que tenía un retraso muy grande, que su magia había estado fallando o que a veces despertaba con unas insoportables ansias de comer chocolate... En fin, todavía no quería recibir visitas, lo único que quería era pensar, así que le indicó a la enfermera avisar a Robin que estaba bien, pero que necesitaba reposo.

Robin se mantuvo insistente en cuanto a la visita, así que antes de que entrara la medianoche, Regina tuvo que ceder y decidió dejarlo pasar.

En cuanto la vio, corrió a abrazarla, tras depositar un casto beso en sus labios -Amor! ¿Cómo te sientes? Estaba preocupado... Todos lo estamos.

Regina olvido todo lo que estaba pensando. Se sentía feliz de verlo y de que él se preocupara tanto -Ya estoy mejor, gracias. Ahora sólo estoy adolorida, pero nada porque preocuparse- Dijo, restándole importancia.

-Menos mal- hizo una breve pausa -Henry ha estado muy preocupado por ti-

Hizo un gesto de ternura -Ow... Dile que no se preocupe-

-Si. Oye... ¿Los doctores ya te dijeron algo?- Preguntó Robin con curiosidad.

Regina se alarmó notablemente -No. Por qué? A ti si? Qué te dijeron?

-Tranquila... A mi tampoco me han dicho nada. ¿Quieres que pregunte si saben algo?

-No. Seguramente no es nada- Le respondió sintiendo una punzada inmensa de culpa. Había decidido mantener su embarazo en secreto durante algunas semanas. Sólo en lo que las cosas con su demente hermana se calmaban.

Al día siguiente fue dada de alta. Regina y Robin salieron del hospital, este último bajo la mentira de que sólo había sido una reacción extraña del cuerpo que los doctores no habían podido identificar, pero que todo estaba bien. En el camino pasaron por Roland y Henry, que se encontraban en casa de los Charming. Robin tocó varias veces en la puerta, después de unos segundos Henry la abrió. Fue gratificante ver la cara que puso al ver a Regina parada ahí, no se lo esperaba. Se alegró demasiado al verla, por lo tanto corrió a abrazarla, sin medir su fuerza.

-Ouch!- Exclamó sintiendo dolor, debido a la fuerza con la que su hijo la abrazaba.

Henry se percató y se apartó rápido -Perdón, es que me emocioné

-No te preocupes, amor. Estoy bien- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida, mientras pasaba la mano por su vientre.

Mary Margaret y David se encontraban arriba, cuidando a Roland, que dormía y entreteniendo al pequeño Neal, pero escucharon voces provenientes de la primera planta, así que fueron a ver. Al bajar se encontraron con Robin, Regina y Henry aun en la entrada de la casa.

A pesar de todas las peleas y diferencias que Mary tenía con Regina, había estado muy preocupada por su salud. Por lo tanto corrió a abrazarla, aunque ella sí lo hizo delicadamente para no lastimar a la alcaldesa.

Sin saber por qué, Regina correspondió al abrazo, sentía que en ese momento no necesitaba pelear con su hijastra, decidió dejar de lado todo lo ocurrido y permitirse recibir cariño de la persona que tal vez era la que más odio le tenía y viceversa.

-De verdad estaba preocupada por ti. Me alegra que te encuentres mejor- Dijo Mary al separarse.

Regina no supo qué decir, sólo se quedó callada y sonrió.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Preguntó Robin, al no ver ni escuchar al pequeño.

-Oh! El esta dormido allá arriba- Contestó Charming, al momento en que subía las escaleras -En un momento lo traigo- Unos minutos después David bajó con Roland en brazos, aún dormido y se lo entregó.

Ya con Roland en brazos, Robin miró a Henry -Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, Regina tiene que descansar y comer algo, así que vámonos. El chico asintió y salieron del lugar.

* * *

Llegaron a la residencia Mills. Henry acompañó a su madre a la recamara mientras Robin acostaba a Roland y comenzaba a preparar la comida, después de escasos minutos Henry regresó para ayudarlo.

Regina se quedó sola en el cuarto, recostada en la cama, se acariciaba el vientre inconscientemente, mientras leía un libro, "la montaña entre nosotros". De pronto sintió una corriente de aire frío entrar por la ventana, y de reojo pudo notar la figura de una mujer, parada a su lado.

-¿Que quieres aquí?- Dijo Regina, alzando la vista, para encontrarse con la despectiva mirada de Zelena mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Soltó una risa -Oh, querida... Yo sólo vine a ver como se siente mi hermanita. Quería asegurarme de que fueras feliz... Para después ser yo la única que te haga sufrir- Respondió oscureciendo el tono.

-Largate! Y no regreses.

Zelena se aproximó y le acarició la mejilla -Calma, querida. Los corajes te pueden afectar... ¿Recuerdas?- Dicho esto se esfumó en una nube verde.

* * *

Pasaron tres días y las cosas iban normales. Después de que Henry decidiera ir a toda la tarde con los Charming, Regina salió a caminar al bosque junto a Robin y Roland.

Ella y el ladrón iban tomados de las manos, mientras veían al pequeño correr tras una paloma, que al parecer no podía volar. Un ruido los distrajo y voltearon atrás, pero no vieron nada, así que continuaron caminando.

Robin perdió de vista al niño -Y Roland? Estaba aquí hace dos segundos-

-Yo... Yo... Yo lo vi aquí- señaló unos pasos frente a ellos -Pero ya no está!...-Ambos comenzaron a preocuparse -Roland!

-Roland! Dónde estás?!

Estaban a punto de llegar al límite del pueblo cuando escucharon un estruendo, seguido de la voz de Roland -Mamá! Hola!-

Entre los árboles pudieron ver a Roland junto a Zelena y otra mujer con una capucha. Se acercaron rápidamente y pudieron ver el rostro de la otra mujer...

-¡¿Marian?!- Gritó Robin. Pero ella no pareció escuchar, parecía perdida y ni siquiera se movía.

-Ella misma- Dijo Zelena y se dirigió a ellos, al igual que Roland.

Regina empezó a comprender los planes de su retorcida hermana -No estaba muerta?

-Claro- Soltó una carcajada -Tú lo sabes más que nadie... Pero decidí darle una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Qué pretendes? Hacer que regrese con Robin?- Deseaba más que nada que aquella respuesta fuera un "no".

-Bueno, querida, eso lo decidirá el.

Regina miró a Robin, casi rogando por obtener una respuesta.

El aun estaba confundido, pero igualmente se limitó a contestar -¿Que pasa si yo no quiero regresar con ella? ¿Qué pasa si yo elijo a Regina?- Dijo apretando más fuerte la mano de la alcaldesa.

Zelena sonrió -Bueno, las cosas son fáciles...- La bruja elevó a Marian por los aires y la lanzó del lado contrario de la línea, esta cayó al suelo y posteriormente un rastro de sangre comenzó a salir de su cabeza. -Tienes dos opciones. La primera es cruzar esa línea junto a tu hijo y olvidarte de Storybrooke para siempre y así salvar la vida de Marian; o quedarte aquí, disfrutando el causar la muerte de tu esposa por segunda vez...

-Esto no es justo!- Gritó Robin, después de darse cuenta de que en ambas situaciones saldría perdiendo. -No hagas esto, por favor.

-Nada en esta vida es justo, querido. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Regina sólo miraba la escena y sostenía la mano de Roland, no sabía qué hacer, sí Robin se quedaba, lo más probable era que Marian muriera; y no quería ser egoísta. Pero no tenia ganas de perder su segunda oportunidad. Todo había marchado tan bien, habían sido tan felices... Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. -Hazlo...-

Zelena y Robin voltearon a verla, desconcertados por la respuesta -¿Qué?

Estaba seria -Hazlo!... Vete, no permitiré que ella muera de nuevo. No permitiré que tú la dejes morir- Su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Pero sabía que por más que eso doliera, tenía que hacerlo, porque ella le prometió a Henry hacer lo correcto.

-Es que no es fácil. No puedo dejarte, Regina. Tu eres...

Regina lo interrumpió -No lo digas. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es- Más lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

Robin abrazó a Regina y dió una mirada suplicante a la bruja -Por favor. Tiene que haber otra forma de arreglar las cosas.

Zelena disimuló pensar -Umh... Si, hay otra forma- Pudo ver una sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro del ladrón, la cual se borró en cuanto ella continuó -Regresaré a Marian de este lado y la curaré... Pero Regina muere.

-Eso no pasará!- Robin parecía estar dándose por vencido -Qué...Qué pasará cuándo Roland y yo crucemos la línea?

-Yo dejaré de molestar a tu novia. Y bueno... Tú y tu hijo perderán sus recuerdos. Es simple.

Regina sintió un dolor en el estómago... Recordó que jamás le dijo estar embarazada. Y probablemente si lo hacía ahora sólo complicaría más las cosas. Pero, la culpa la invadía... -Ya que te olvidarás de todo después de cruzar esa línea- Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y continuó -Estoy embarazada.

Robin quedó sorprendido, nunca había sentido tanta alegría y tanta tristeza al mismo tiempo. Ya no quedaba nada que hacer, sólo la abrazó, se aferró a ella como si fuera el último día de su vida. Y de cierta forma así era, porque ella y su hijo... Sus hijos, eran su vida, eran su razón de ser. -Te amo, Regina.

Se dieron un último beso, uno que esperaban mantener por siempre en sus memorias.

Zelena los miraba como si se tratara de una película de risa. -No quiero molestar... Pero hay una mujer desangrándose del otro lado.

Se separaron. La alcaldesa vio a Robin tomar de la mano a Roland y caminar hasta la línea. Entonces recordó aquella frase que había leído hace algunas semanas, y dejó escapar una sonrisa triste mientras la recitaba en voz baja...

_Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida_

_Mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí._

_Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,_

_Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

Justo antes de cruzar Robin volteó a verla, con lágrimas en los ojos. -Regina...- La intensidad de su voz inundó el lugar -**_Recuérdame..._**

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo. (No creo actualizar pronto, pero igualmente trataré)**


	7. Capítulo 7: Cambio de planes

**Hola. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero simplemente la inspiración me abandonó. A parte de que he estado un poco ocupada :/ Lo siento.**

**A propósito, les dejare el link de mi otro fic, para los que no lo han visto, (copien y peguen el link) creo que les gustará: s/11230142/1/Seana-True-love**

** En fin, aquí esta la continuación. Espero que les guste, porque me costó mucho trabajo escribirla. (DEJEN REVIEWS! Necesito saber qué les parece todo esto)**

* * *

-Robin! Robin! No me dejes por favor!- Estaba desesperada, de rodillas, en el límite del pueblo. Lo llamaba tan fuerte como su garganta le permitía, pero él no la podía escuchar. Robin seguía caminando, abrazaba a Marian con una mano y cargaba a Roland con la otra, estaban felices. Sonreían mientras ella lloraba, mientras los veía alejarse. Entonces hizo un último intento... -¡Robin! Por favor! Re... Regresa!...- El llanto incrementaba con cada paso que daban. Y fue entonces cuando despertó, llorando, de nuevo. No solía ser tan sensible, probablemente era el embarazo, pero ya habían pasado dos semanas después de aquello. Nadie a excepción de Regina, sabía con exactitud lo que había sucedido, lo único que tenían presente era que Robin ya no estaba en Storybrooke.

Regina no había salido de la cama en esos días, por lo que Mary decidió mudarse temporalmente con ella y Henry, y así cuidar de su 'madrastra malvada'.

Las últimas palabras de Robin aún resonaban en su cabeza; no podía evitar recordarlo todo cada vez que cerraba los ojos. "Regina... Recuérdame..." Hubiera deseado no haber escuchado eso, la manera en que lo dijo hizo que el corazón se le rompiera en mil pedazos. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, jaló las cobijas y se tapó de pies a cabeza al notar que algunos rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana.

Mary Margaret entró a la habitación con cara de fastidio, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y movió ligeramente a Regina -Vamos, ya tienes que levantarte. No podemos continuar con estos dramas de adolescentes.

-Déjame en paz! Dejame!- Su voz se cortó, en ella se podía escuchar su dolor -No me molestes...

Mary sintió un dolor en su pecho al escucharla, sabía que era duro, pero no la podía dejar así. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su nieto en la cocina -Henry... Creo que es hora de que tu y tu madre tengan una charla- Él asintió -Será difícil, cariño. Pero no podemos dejar que esté tan deprimida, le hará daño.

-Iré a verla. La he extrañado- Henry subió las escaleras casi corriendo; y es que no había hablado con su madre desde 'el incidente'. Ella no lo dejaba entrar a la habitación.

-Mamá?- El chico esperaba escuchar la respuesta de su madre... Pero, sólo obtuvo silencio. -Mamá?!- El mismo resultado... Abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró, abalanzándose a la cama y retirando las cobijas de la cabeza de Regina. Ella estaba acostada de panza, tenía la cabeza debajo de la almohada y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Ni siquiera se movió. Dolía... Dolía... Maldición, cómo dolía! Incluso más que cuando murió Daniel. Sentía un gran pesar en el pecho. Incluso le costaba respirar normalmente.

Henry le destapó la cara y ella hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no voltear. No quería que su hijo la viera en ese estado. Tan rota, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable... ¿Cuál era la palabra?... Oh! Si. Tan miserable.

-Mamá! No aguanto verte así! Tienes que levantarte. Vamos- Dijo, dándole tirones del brazo derecho. Fue entonces cuando Mary apareció, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y sólo los miró por unos segundos... -¿Lo ves, Henry? Te dije que sería difícil- El chico ignoró el comentario y dirigió su atención nuevamente a Regina. -Vamos... Es más! Ven muéstrame tu magia! Yo sé que te gusta hacerlo.

Regina sentía los tirones de Henry, estaba comenzando a irritarse con todo eso. -No puedo, Henry!- Dijo sin medir el tono de su voz. Abriendo los ojos y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, quedando frente a frente con su hijo, quien por cierto, aún no la soltaba, sólo se mantenía inmóvil, mirándola fijamente.

No pudo evitar sentirse triste al verla. Se veía devastada, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sus ojeras eran notorias y estaba más pálida que nunca -Si puedes... Y lo harás- Finalizó decididamente el chico sin mostrar cualquier emoción.

-No, Henry. No puedo-

-Dame una buena razón-

-Porque...- Estaba a punto de mentir, pero se dió cuenta de que no serviría de nada -Porque estoy embarazada- Dijo finalmente -Porque no sé qué efectos tiene la magia en él bebé.

Henry se quedó paralizado, al igual que Mary.

-V...voy a tener un hermano?- Preguntó al borde del llanto. Ahora sabía el porqué de la depresión.

Regina comenzó a llorar...-Si.

Henry la abrazó y comenzó a llorar también -Mamá... Tenemos que encontrarlo, Robin necesita estar aquí contigo.

-El volverá- Dijo Mary Margaret, y Regina asintió, sintiéndose desgraciadamente contagiada de esperanza por esa chiquilla.

* * *

Estaba tensa, ahora eran tres semanas desde que Robin se había ido. El dolor psicológico era cada vez más fuerte. Pero tenía que poner su mejor cara aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro; sólo para no preocupar a los demás.

Ya estaba cansada de las sonrisas compasivas que recibía de parte de todo el pueblo, estaba harta de pretender que todo estaba bien.

Así que tomó su decisión.

Esa noche iría en busca de ayuda para lo que tenía preparado.

Esperó en su habitación hasta que Mary y Henry se quedaron dormidos. Escribió una carta y la depositó en un sobre. Posteriormente comenzó a meter ropa dentro de unas maletas que conjuró. Se sentó una vez más a la orilla de la cama, acariciando su estomago, pensando todo nuevamente, tratando de convencerse de que estaba tomando el camino correcto.

Se levantó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y fue a echar un último vistazo al cuarto de Henry, sólo para estar segura de que en verdad dormía.

Ahí estaba, su pequeño príncipe, durmiendo placenteramente. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella adorable vista. Su mejilla reposaba sobre ambas manos, y a pesar de estar tapado con las sábanas, se podía notar que estaba encogido. Regina se acercó y le dió un beso en la frente, después de susurrar un "lo siento", puso el sobre sobre el buró de su hijo y salió de la habitación. Tomó ambas maletas y emprendió su camino a la tienda de Gold.

Al llegar pudo notar que el cartel de "cerrado" estaba puesto, pero la luz estaba encendida, abrió la puerta y caminó hacia el mostrador -Sé que estás aquí.

Gold salió de la parte trasera con una gran sonrisa -Pero claro que estoy aquí, querida. Te estaba esperando. Me dejaste intrigado con tu llamada.

-Necesito tu ayuda

-¿Quieres boletos de avión?- Dijo al ver las maletas -Lamento decirte que yo no los vendo.

Regina rodó los ojos -No. Voy a salir de Storybrooke y debido al hechizo, es evidente que perderé la memoria... Así que necesito que me des algunos "recuerdos" nuevos, sólo para no quedarme en blanco.

Regina siempre había sido su alumna, y en algunos casos, también fue su amiga y la persona que siempre estuvo acompañándolo pese a ser enemigos. Por eso la noticia lo dejó algo aturdido, se quedó callado más tiempo del que hubiera deseado.

-Hey!... Gold. No tengo toda la noche, dime si puedes o no.

Gold sacudió la cabeza, intentando reaccionar de nuevo -Disculpa, Querida. Es que no todos los días vienen a decirme que Storybrooke se queda sin alcaldesa- Respondió en un tono sarcástico, tratando de esconder su preocupación.

-Pueden lidiar con eso. No puedo hacer todo.

-Está bien, te ayudaré. No prometo nada, pero veré qué puedo hacer.

-Perfecto.

-Vamos, al límite de Storybrooke.

* * *

Caminaron silenciosamente hasta su destino, sabían que podían usar magia para aparecer en segundos, pero sintieron que no era lo más adecuado.

Llegaron y permanecieron ahí unos minutos.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, querida? Debes de saber que no habrá vuelta atrás una vez que cruces esa línea. Lo olvidarás todo.

Regina le daba la espalda, intentando evitar que la viera llorando -Lo sé, es por eso que lo hago, quiero olvidar todo. Necesito tener mi mente tranquila para poder cuidar de mi bebé.

-Y... ¿Qué hay de Henry? ¿Lo dejarás sólo para hacer tu vida más fácil?

-Claro que no, yo no lo veo de esa manera. Siento que le estaré quitando un gran peso de encima... No sólo a él, a todos- Volteó a mirarlo y sonrió sarcásticamente -Deberías estar feliz.

-Lo estoy- Dijo sonriendo, tratando de que sonara creíble.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas?

Su sonrisa se esfumó -Hagámoslo entonces- Caminó hasta ella, de modo que quedaron frente a frente, Gold podía ver las lágrimas de su ex alumna y no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho. La quería como a una hija, a pesar de todo, le importaba su bienestar. Levantó ambas manos y las puso a los costados de la cara de Regina, sin tocarla. De pronto un conjunto de rayos azules se impactaban contra ella de una manera muy agresiva.

El procedimiento duró unos cuantos segundos para después detenerse, dejando sin equilibrio a la alcaldesa. Estaba a punto de caer al suelo, cuando Gold la sostuvo, evitando que se lastimara -¿Estás bien?

-Si- Dijo al apartarse -¿Eso fue todo?

Dió un fuerte suspiro -Hice lo que pude, pero no sé si funciona. La única manera de saberlo es cuando cruces.

Regina se quedó callada, una parte de ella quería quedarse, quería estar con Henry, verlo crecer. Pero la otra le decía que no iba a ser posible, que era más fácil olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo.

Se acercó a darle un abrazo -Gracias por todo, Gold- Él asintió mientras ella tomaba nuevamente sus maletas.

Estaba a un paso, a un paso de cambiar su vida para siempre, a un paso de olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo. Dió un último vistazo hacia el lugar que fue suyo durante varios años.

Y finalmente cruzó la "famosa" línea. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo tambalearse al llegar por completo al otro lado, sintió que se estaba liberando de una interminable carga que habitaba cada parte de ella, no supo porqué, pero un sentimiento de felicidad la invadió unos segundos antes de que todo se pusiera gris y cayera al suelo.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana, Henry se despertó debido a una pesadilla, trató de calmarse, pero ya que no lo logró, hizo lo que siempre hacía en esos casos: Fue a la habitación de su madre para que ella lo ayudara a dormir de nuevo; pero no estaba, bajó a buscarla a la sala, el comedor, la cocina, la cochera... Nada. "Tal vez se levantó más temprano para trabajar" dijo para sí mismo. Regresó a su cuarto y notó un sobre al que no había prestado atención. Lo levantó y notó que decía "Henry" en letra manuscrita. Abrió el sobre tan rápido como pudo y tomó la carta que estaba dentro.

_**"Henry. Mi pequeño príncipe.**_

_**Para cuando leas esto ya no estaré en Storybrooke, y quiero pedirte perdón por eso, por no ser tan valiente como tú y poder decir las cosas de frente, pero sería más difícil de lo que ya es.**_

_**Tu abuela siempre me decía que "el amor es debilidad" y creo que una parte de eso es verdad, porque es esa la razón de mis acciones. Creo que salir de este pueblo es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no quiero ser una carga para nadie, mucho menos ahora con este embarazo, estaré insoportable. Necesito olvidar, no quiero volver a mis hábitos antiguos, sólo quiero ser feliz.**_

_**Espero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, siempre serás mi bebé. Me duele mucho dejarte, pero sé que estarás mejor con tu mamá, Snow y David. Ellos siempre han sido mejores que yo en esto, sabrán cómo cuidarte.**_

_**A pesar de todo te extrañaré, pero se que algún día nos volveremos a ver. Mientras tanto no te preocupes por mi o por tu hermanito o hermanita, estaremos bien.**_

_**TE AMO.**_

_**Mamá."**_

Snow se despertó y fue a revisar el cuarto de su estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la carta en sus manos, llorando sin parar.

Se acercó a él -¿Cariño, que te pasa? ¿Tuviste pesadillas de nuevo?

-No- Dijo sin mirarla

-¿Entonces?

Intentó calmarse -Mi... Mi mamá. Se fue- respondió regresando al llanto.

* * *

**Lovesquints: **Hola, gracias por comentar. Bueno creo que Robin ya no tenía otra opción más que irse con Marian, no podía dejarla morir, es "un hombre de honor"! jaja ok no. Pero el pobre no tenia alternativa.


	8. Capítulo 8: El hospital

**Regreseeeeeee! Jaja Perdónenme por dejarlos tanto tiempo así, pero la verdad soy muy mala con esto de actualizar y más ahora que no sirve mi computadora... SOY UN DESASTRE! xD. La verdad si pensé en borrar este fic, porque casi no tiene visitas y lo había dejado mucho tiempo, pero últimamente recibí varios mensajes pidiendo la continuación, así que me puse a escribir y a corregir.**

**Les prometo que INTENTARÉ sacar tiempo entre la prepa y mis otras actividades, para poder escribir... Oh! Y para aquellos que lean mi otro fic Seana, les aviso que no se ha terminado, aún sigue en pie.**

**Lamento de antemano cualquier horror ortográfico, cuando tenga mi laptop bien, los arreglo.**

* * *

El constante y molesto "beep" que escuchaba entre sueños fue lo que la despertó. Los rayos de sol penetraban la habitación, lo que le provocó un par de intentos fallidos para abrir los ojos, pero a fin de cuentas lo logró. Su mirada comenzó a divagar por el lugar, la pared era blanca, había una gran ventana que quedaba del lado izquierdo, por donde se podía apreciar una hermosa vista, decorada con grandes rascacielos y uno que otro anuncio. Todo iba bien, hasta que volteó hacia abajo, estaba recostada, tapada con una sábana blanca, sus manos posaban sobre sus muslos, en la muñeca tenía aparatos conectados mediante jeringas. Ahora miró el lado derecho, encontrándose con una pared de cristal pudo ver bastante gente, pasando de un lado para otro vistiendo batas blancas.

Estaba en un hospital, eso era obvio, pero no recordaba haber llegado hasta ahí, bueno para ser sincera no recordaba absolutamente nada. Su corazón se estaba acelerando ¿Que había sucedido?. En la orilla del lado izquierdo de la cama había un pequeño botón rojo que decía "urgencias". Regina lo presionó un par de veces sin pensarlo, segundos después un par de doctores entraron al cuarto, uno de cabello castaño y rizado, y el otro rubio; ambos respiraban como si acabaran de correr un maratón.

El de rizos sonrió ampliamente -¡Valla! Miren quien despertó- Miró a su compañero y agregó -¿Lo ves? Te dije que sus ojos también serían hermosos.

-¿Quieres callarte? Te está escuchando- Contestó el rubio mientras le daba un codazo.

Ambos regresaron su atención a Regina.

-¿En dónde estoy?¿Qué me pasó?- Preguntó, los miraba con desesperación, casi suplicando por una respuesta.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron, pero fue el castaño quien tomó la palabra, mientras el otro revisaba la actividad en los aparatos, asegurándose de que todo se encontrara bien -¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Ni Siquiera tu nombre?

-Amm... Mi nombre es Regina Mills, tengo treinta y... Treinta y...- Cerró los ojos, esforzándose por recordar -Treinta años y... Creo que es todo.

-Bueno, Regina. Mi nombre es Ben y él...- señaló a su compañero -Es Patrick. Nosotros te hemos atendido desde que llegaste aquí... Hace un mes.

-¿Qué?!- El pánico se podía ver en sus ojos -Y... En todo este tiempo ¿Nadie ha venido a verme? ¿A preguntar por mi?

Ben suspiró, no quería ponerla triste, pero la verdad era que nadie había aparecido para reclamar por ella -Lo siento, pero no. Nadie que tu conozcas.

Suspiró -Bueno ¿Pueden decirme cómo llegué aquí?

-Te encontraron en la carretera, en medio de la nada y cargabas con dos maletas, que por cierto están guardadas. Casi te congelabas, por suerte una chica te encontró y te trajo para acá. Y desde entonces estas "dormida".

-¿Podré recuperar la memoria? Quisiera saber qué clase de persona habré sido para que nadie se aparezca a preguntar por mi. ¿Se imaginan? Seguramente fui terrible.

-No lo creo- Replicó Patrick, tratando de hacerla sentir un poco mejor -Oh hay algo más que debes saber...

-¿Qué es?

-Tienes tres meses y dos semanas de embarazo, así que en un rato regresaremos a quitarte esos tubos para que puedas comer normalmente- Finalizó Ben al salir de la habitación con su compañero.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo sería capaz de cuidar a un bebé? Era demasiada responsabilidad, sin mencionar el dinero. Pensó en abortar, así evitaría el sufrimiento del pequeño... O la pequeña. A pesar de que recién había despertado, sus ojos estaban pesados, los cerró y se perdió en su propio mar de preocupaciones, quedándose dormida en el proceso.

Cuando despertó, le tomó un momento recordar que estaba en el hospital. Esta vez ya no había sol. De pronto sintió que alguien la observaba, dirigió la vista a dónde estaba la silla y pudo ver que efectivamente, había alguien ahí.

Una chica de cabello castaño estaba ocupando el asiento, sonrió en cuanto Regina posó su mirada en ella, parecía que la estaba esperando.

Se notaba a leguas que esa mujer era de dinero, su ropa de marca lo indicaba, al igual que su aspecto. Sin duda era una mujer bonita... ¿Sería de su familia?

Después de unos segundos la castaña se levantó de su incómodo asiento y se acercó a Regina con una gran sonrisa -¡Hola! Al fin despiertas...- Regina la miró seria, esperando a que saber quién era, cosa que la chica notó -Mi nombre es Ann, he estado cuidando de ti, bueno... Casi. Fui yo la que te encontró en la carretera, soy cantante, yo y unas amigas pequeño grupo, así que ese día íbamos a presentarnos en un bar, pero en el camino te vi y te traje para acá. Desde ese entonces no me he despegado del hospital .

-Amm... Pues gracias.

Su sonrisa pareció desvanecerse al momento en que Regina terminó de articular esas palabras -De nada... Supongo- Contestó, regresando a la silla y dejándose caer en ella -Y... ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada?- Se permitió preguntarle, recuperando sus ánimos.

Suspiró -No.

-Creo que me agradabas más cuando estabas dormida- Respondió Ann, bromeando al notar los bajos ánimos de Regina.

-Opino lo mismo de ti, querida- bufó

Ann la miró confundida -Pero ni siquiera me conocías.

-Exacto- Dijo Regina, cerrando los ojos.

-Oh...- Fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que comenzara a carcajearse.

Regina suspiró -La verdad es que no lo dije para que te rieras- La miró seria.

-Lo siento- Bajó la cabeza, intentando ocultar su evidente diversión.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Ann tomó el control remoto que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita y prendió la televisión.

Regina rompió en llanto, de un momento a otro, todas sus preocupaciones la volvieron a abordar -¿Qué pasará conmigo, Ann? ¿A dónde iré cuando me dejen salir de aquí? ¿Que va a pasar con mi bebé?

-Amm... Calmate- La verdad es que no sabía qué decir - Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Serás una excelente madre.

-No, no lo seré- Contestó entre sollozos -Ni siquiera sé de dónde vengo. No tengo dinero. No tengo familia. No tengo nada.

-Hey, Regina. No digas eso. Ahora me tienes a mi como tu amiga. Sé que no es mucho, pero yo puedo ofrecerte mi casa para cuando te den de alta, es muy grande para mi sola.

Se limpió las lágrimas -¿De verdad?

-Pero claro que si- Regina estaba por decir algo cuando Ben, uno de los doctores, entró a la habitación.

-Hola, chicas- Saludó.

-Hola.

El joven de bata blanca se acercó a Regina con una jeringa en la mano -Bien, lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero necesito algunas muestras de sangre.

Regina rodó los ojos, mostrando su exasperación -¿Para qué? Ya me siento bien, quiero salir de aquí.

-No lo harás hasta que consiga mis muestras- dijo al momento de tomar el brazo de Regina e introducir una jeringa.

-Ahh! Duele!

-No seas llorona, Mills. Pronto tendrás un bebé y puedo asegurar que eso te dolerá mucho más- Se aseguró de tener la cantidad necesaria de sangre y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, ante la mirada de las dos mujeres -No se preocupen, probablemente hoy sea su último día aquí- Comentó sin voltear a verlas y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto el doctor salió de la habitación Regina suspiró -Al fin... Seré libre.

-Dijo "probablemente". No te emociones tanto.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Este nuevo personaje, Ann, esta basado físicamente en una cantante inglesa de la cual soy muy fan :3. Su nombre de nacimiento es Cheryl Ann Tweedy, pero ahorita la encuentran (BUSQUENLA! Y REPRODUSCAN SU MUSICA, Pra que se hagan fans, como yo) como Cheryl Fernández Versini. Si la buscan, me publican una foto de ella en Twiter (AelynSB) para saber que leyeron el capítulo =D.**

**Ah, y les aviso que después de este capítulo, habra un GRAN salto en el tiempo, pero pronto sabran qué paso en ese lapso.**

**COMENTEN! COMENTEN! COMENTEN! COMENTEN! COMENTEN! **

**AbyEvilRegal4Ever12: Aqui tienes la continuación, espero y sea de tu agrado.**

**akira02165642: Gracias por comentar. Espero te guste.**

**AleeMii: Claro que sigue! Aun falta mucho por terminar.**

**jossedith1: Aqui tienes la actualización, ojalá te guste, esta cortita, pero ya es algo. Ya estoy escribiendo el proximo**


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Temperatura?

**HOLA! Ya sé que parecía que no iba a continuar, pero aqui estoy ya con otro capítulo, recien agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que me han tenido paciencia y que llegaron hasta aqui. En verdad, muchas gracias. Espero que sigan disfrutando el fic. Oh! Y quiero que comenten si es que detectan al sensualmente perfecto personaje de otra serie que colé por ahí xD. Si les gusta este personaje y veo bienos comentarios, lo meto definitivamente a la historia, y si no, pues no, pero seguira apareciendo de vez en cuando.**

**En fin. Disfruten lo poco que hay y recuerden que cualquier horror ortográfico es porque escribo esto en el celular.**

* * *

**4 AÑOS DESPUES...**

Regina recién llegaba de trabajar, estaba exhausta y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era dormir. Colgó su abrigo en el perchero y cerró la puerta, dió un par de pasos más adelante y lanzó su bolsa de mano hasta el elegante sofá blanco que se encontraba a unos metros. Se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, cuando de pronto escuchó una risa casi inaudible proveniente de la segunda planta; dio la media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, cuando finalmente llegó arriba vio a su amiga Ann cruzada de brazos, recargada en la pared del pasillo, la mujer sonrió al ver a Regina pero se podía notar el cansancio en sus ojos.

Ann suspiró -Tiene dos horas de que la mandé a dormir... Pero está escondida, no la encuentro por ningun lado. Solo sé que esa diablilla se burla de mi.

-Lo siento mucho, Ann- Respondió Regina depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amiga. Después de un par de segundos volteó a ver de derecha a izquierda tratando de encontrar alguna señal de esa pequeña prófuga -Reagan! Esto no es divertido. Tenemos que dormir, es tarde...- Silencio... La mansión era enorme, cosa que complicaba más las cosas. De pronto, ambas amigas vieron una figura de poco más de un metro con pijamas rosas salir corriendo de una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar; Regina se apresuró a ir tras ella hasta atraparla y cargarla, soltando un "¡Te tengo!"

La niña era la belleza en persona. Su cabello castaño claro estaba abultado detrás de su cabeza, sostenido por ligas y uno que otro6

pasador, dejando ver su cara; ojos grandes y azul profundo adornados con largas pestañas, su piel era aporcelanada, justo como la de su madre, oh! Y tenía esos hoyuelos que solo la hacían ver mas tierna.

La pequeña se soltó a carcajadas y abrazó a su madre -Te extrañé, mami.

-Yo igual, amor. Pero esperaba que ya estuvieras dormida. Ya es tarde.

Reagan hizo un puchero -Pero no quiero dorm...

-Lo siento, corazón, pero tienes que- La cortó Regina con un tono más serio, bajandola de sus brazos.

Ésta no tuvo más remedio que asentir y caminar hasta su recámara, no sin antes gritar -¡Hasta mañana, tía Ann!... ¡Buenas noches, mami!

Regina sonrió y se dirigió a su amiga quien sonreía mientras observaba a Reagan -Gracias por cuidarla. Voy a asegurarme de que se duerma.

Puso una mano en el hombro de su compañera -No te preocupes, tu ve a descansar y yo la acuesto.

-Muchas gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Ann sonrió -Probablemente nada.

* * *

-¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame!

Reagan comenzó a gritar y patalear en los brazos de Regina justo en el momento en que entraron al hospital -Necesito que estés tranquila. Solamente te van a revisar, necesitamos que nos den un papel que diga que estás sana para poder meterte a un kinder.

-¡No! ¡Los doctores me dan miedo!- Respondió la pequeña, pataleando nuevamente.

La paciencia de Regina había llegado a su límite -¡Hey, ya!- dijo en un tono más alto del acostumbrado. Reagan finalmente se quedó callada. La bajó de sus brazos, mientras ambas caminaban hacia la recepción.

La enfermera que estaba ahí notó su presencia en cuanto llegaron -Buen día. ¿En qué le ayudo?

-Buen día- Respondieron madre e hija al unísono. -Traigo a mi hija a un chequeo médico- Continuó Regina.

La enfermera revisó algo en su computadora e hizo una mueca -No hay doctores disponibles. Pero si gusta esperar, podría llamar y revisar si alguno de los cirujanos de pediatría puede bajar a atenderla.

-Oh, perfecto. Esperaré, gracias- Respondió, caminando hacia los asientos.

Pasaron veinte minutos, estaban comenzando a desesperarse, cuando de pronto vieron salir del elevador a una doctora en patines. Rubia,ojos increíblemente azules y una cara preciosa. Ambas la miraron con curiosidad, mientras patinaba hasta la recepción, la enfermera le dijo un par de cosas y luego señalo en dirección a donde ellas esperaban.

-Hola- Dijo la doctora, sonriendo ampliamente cuando llegó hasta ellas -Mi nombre es Arizona Robbins- Miró a Regina -Soy cirujana pediátrica, pero yo revisare a su pequeña.

-Regina Mills- Respondió ella, dando un apretón de manos con la pediatra -Y ella es mi hija, Reagan Mills.

Arizona se puso en cunclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña, quien la miraba temerosa -Hola, corazón. Te prometo que no te voy a lastimar, sólo necesito revisarte para comprobar que estás sana. Okey?- Reagan asintió -Okey, entonces vayamos a mi oficina.

Arizona, revisó todo lo que necesitaba y parecía estar bien. Hasta que le tomó la temperatura. Era el cuarto termómetro que usaba, tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras mantenía su mirada en el termómetro que tenía en la mano derecha y con la izquierda tocaba la frente, mejillas, cuello y espalda de la niña.

Regina notó el desconcierto de la pediatra -¿Está todo bien?

Arizona la miró, forzando una sonrisa -No… Es decir, s.. Si. Bueno, la verdad estoy un poco confundida.

-Am… no entiendo.

-La temperatura normal del cuerpo oscila por los treinta y seis grados, por lo tanto, con unos tres grados más, ya es evidente la fiebre al tocar a la persona. Y toque a su hija.

Regina, hizo lo que la pediatra le pidió e instantáneamente retiró la mano -Ah! Está ardiendo. No estaba así hace unos minutos.

-Exacto. Y lo mas raro es que los termómetros marcan treinta y seis grados- Arizona miró a la pequeña, que jugaba con sus manos, sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor -Cielo, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele tu cabecita? ¿O tu pancita?... ¿Te sientes mareada? ¿O incómoda?

-Nop. Estoy bien. Ya me quiero ir.

-¿Estás segura? No va a pasar nada si te sientes mal.

-Segura.

Arizona analizó la respuesta y finalmente sonrió -Hmmm… Esta bien, pequeña. Te dejaré ir. Pero tienes que prometerme que si te sientes mal, le dirás a tu mamá que te traiga conmigo- Dijo extendiendo su meñique.

Reagan también alzó su meñique y lo estrechó con la doctora -Lo prometo- Respondió riendo.

-Perfecto- Arizona le entregó el certificado a Regina y le explicó que no podía hacer nada si la niña no tenía síntomas. Antes de irse se despidió de ambas, después de darles su tarjeta por si tenían alguna emergencia.

* * *

Cuando regresaron del hospital, caminaron hasta el kinder que quedaba más cerca de la mansión y Regina e inscribió a Reagan. Después fueron al centro comercial para comprar útiles y cosas que faltaban en la despensa y finalmente caminaron hasta un bar y se sentaron a comer helado en una banca que estaba afuera, mientras esperaban que Ann saliera, ya que había ido con su grupo a tocar en ese bar.

-¿Mamá?

Regina le limpió una mancha de helado que tenía en la mejilla -¿Qué pasa, corazón?

-¿Qué voy a decir cuándo me pregunten por mi papá en la escuela? ¿Les digo que no lo conocemos?

La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, jamás pensó que Reagan le iba a preguntar eso tan pronto. Ya habían hablado anteriormente del tema y Regina había dicho la verdad. Que despertó en un hospital, sin recordar nada, y hasta ese momento seguía igual. Así que Regina no quería hablar sobre el padre de su hija, ya que no sabía quién o cómo era.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos más tiempo del que hubiera querido, regresó a la realidad cuando escucho a su hija gritar.

-¡Tía Ann! Al fin sales, llevamos muchisisisisisisimo tiempo aquí afuera esperándote! verdad mamá.

Regina miró a su amiga y rodó los ojos por la exageración de Reagan -Si cariño.

Ann comenzó a reír -Uy, perdón pequeña. No sabía que tenías cosas que hacer- Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras las tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su casa -¿Y cómo te fue con el doctor?

-Bien. Mi doctora se parecía la princesa de "Enredados", solo que ella no tenía el cabello taaaaaaaaaan largo como Rapunzel.

-Wow que bien- Ann volteó a ver a su amiga -¿Todo salió bien?

Regina se encogió de hombros -No estoy segura, pero parece que sí.

-¿Y eso por qué?- El tono de Ann se había tornado más serio.

-Larga historia. Mejor dejémoslo así.

-Okey.

* * *

**Okey xD... Les daré un adelanto: Ustedes piensan que va a ser la unica vez que Reagan tenga que visitar el hospital? Pues no! Muahaha y eso es todo lo que les diré. Tienen que saber que no sé nada de medicina, así que hice lo que pude. ESPERO SUS MARAVILLOSOS Y ADORADOS COMENTARIOS. LOS AMO.**

**AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: Hola! Jaja que bueno que te guste tanto. Espero y siga así. Lamento tenerte en suspenso tantobtiempo, pero, ya sabes... Mi imaginación no quiere cooperar xD. Y ya más adelante sabrán todo lo que pasó. Saludos**

**Jossedith1: Hola. No estés triste, así me tarde años, terminaré el fic. Y si, si van a saber lo que ocurrió en todo ese riempo que se perdió, pero será más adelante. Espero que no se vayan a perder mucho.**

**FersitaAD: Si lo sé, nunca he twnido buena ortografía y no tengo beta para que me ayude, así que hago lo mejor que puedo en el celular. Me algra que te guste el fic y quisiera actualizar más pronto, pero de verdad no puedo.**

**Guest: jaja no llores! No te garantizo que vaya a recordar rápido, pero vamos a ver algunos flash backs.**

**Angycarly28: Aquí está ya el capítulo, ojalá y sigas esperandolo.**

**Maisonett: Ya aquí esta la continuación, gracias por leer.**

**Navarroparrilla: Yaaay! Que bueno que te guste y que concideres así la historia. Ya veremos que pasa con Regina y como le va. Y si, Ann definitivamente es un angel! xD**


End file.
